(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for and methods of preventing shock and vibration from disrupting or destroying sensitive electronic and mechanical equipment. More particularly, this isolating device is directed to protecting the sensitive electro-mechanical components of a computer by means of isolating the housing of the computer from shocks and vibrations found within the surrounding environment.
(2) Prior Art
Within the past several years, computer manufacturers have developed computers which run at faster operating speeds and with increased memory capabilities. Because of these advances in computer technology, the electro-mechanical components within the computer, such as the disk drive assemblies and the integrated circuit board connections, have become more complex and thus more delicate and sensitive to mechanical shocks and vibrations generated within the surrounding environment. Therefore, the need has arisen to provide a device which can isolate the electro-mechanical components within the computer from the potentially harmful effects of shocks and vibrations.
The necessity of such a device is even more apparent when it is considered that personal computers are now commonly used within factories where heavy machinery and the like produce shocks and vibrations on a constant basis. The same is also true for portable computers which must be capable of withstanding the various forces exerted upon them in the multitude of environments in which they are used.
No isolating devices are currently known to be in use in the computer industry which comprise a structure specifically designed to prevent shocks and vibrations from entering the housing of the computer so as to protect the electro-mechanical components therein. The most analogous piece of equipment commonly used with computers is what is known as "skid pads," which are the rubber or plastic feet placed on the bottom of a computer housing or its stand. These skid pads may be thought of as providing some form of shock protection since they normally comprise approximately an eighth to a quarter of an inch of rubber or soft plastic and are affixed to the bottom of the housing. The principal function of the skid pads, however, is to prevent the computer from sliding around and scratching the surface on which it is placed. Skid pads do function incidentally to isolate the computer from shocks and vibrations due to the inherent damping characteristics of the material used. However, they are not designed for compressible and extensible support of the computer housing wherein the optimal system natural frequency (i.e., the summation of the natural frequencies of the computer and its mount or isolating device) is achieved so as to minimize the net effect of shocks and vibrations.
Another analogous piece of equipment used in some computers is a rubber bushing, which is used in the mounting of disk drive assemblies and circuit boards to "holding brackets" within the computer. These bushings have been designed with rubber interposed between the joints and connections of sensitive equipment. However, protecting the sensitive equipment within the computer piece by piece is an inadequate solution to the problem since shocks and vibrations from outside the computer will often resonate the system natural frequency. When this occurs, all components of the computer collectively oscillate at a large or maximum amplitude and the sensitive equipment therein may be damaged from this reaction. Therefore, a device is needed which can attenuate shocks and vibrations before they can reach the rigid housing of the computer and cause damage to the electro-mechanical components therein.